Fantasy Nutcracker Prince
by SSAries42
Summary: Based on a mashup of various Nutcracker . Updated version from old account that was under the name of Sailor Star Aries. Get ready for crazy,dramatic, slightly comedic fun, with romance of course. New chapters added weekly.
1. Chapter 1:Christmas Eve

I watched the Nutcracker Fantasy , The Nutcracker Prince and the Nutcracker from Jetlag Productions. I decided to use elements from all three stories when making my fanfic. I figured this fitting as it's going to be Christmas soon. This is my second Christmas fanfic. Before beginning a lil clearing up. The name Hans will be used instead of Frans, as I liked Hans as a name. Clara will be about 16,rather than a child and taller. Now without further ado, The Fantasy Nutcracker Prince.

 **Characters-**

 **Clara-Nutcracker Fantasy**

 **Nutcracker/Hans-The nutcracker Prince**

 **Fritz-The Nutcracker Prince**

 **Drosselmeyer-The nutcracker from Jetlag productions**

 **Princess Perlipat-The nutcracker Prince**

 **Extras from the Nutcracker from Jetlag Productions**

Ch 1-Christmas Eve

The living room was grandly decorated with Christmas decorations as Clara chased after Fritz, her brother. The young boy ran carrying a box of chocolates.

"Fritz, quit hogging all the chocolates. Let me have one!'' Clara cried out before stopping in awe of the living room. While Clara had seen many Christmases, this being her sixteenth Christmas, she still was taken aback by how beautiful the Christmas tree looked. The tree was the tallest and the widest she had ever seen, decorated with many different decorations including gingerbread cookie decorations and candy canes. Her eyes caught ahold of a nutcracker nestled in the branches. It instantly distracted her from the festivities within the sitting room.

"Where did you come from?'' She said to herself as she retrieved the nutcracker. She was still a bit of a child and found the doll to be oddly enchanting. She stared at the nutcracker, his eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown, his hair was black and he was wearing a red uniform. He had a lovely smile.

"You like him Clara?'' Drosselmeyer asked his godchild.

Before Clara could answer Fritz took it.

"Cool a nutcracker!''

"Fritz-''

"Clara let him see it.'' Drosselmeyer said soothingly. Clara gave him as her brother started cracking nuts with her beloved toy. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Clara's eyes widened. Her nutcracker was broken, his teeth scattered all over the carpet.

"Fritz, you dummy! Oh! You broke him.'' She said picking up the broken pieces. She undid her hair ribbon and bandaged his jaw before her brother ran off to play with the other children.

"You like him, Clara?'' her uncle asked as she cradled him in her arms.

"I do.''

"You couldn't, Clara.''

"He's precious.''

"His face is ugly.''

"No, it's not.'' She said looking angry.

"Admit it he's ugly.'' He said as he sat in the big arm chair near the fire. Clara turned and watched the other dancers. She watched the older girls dance with the young men, herself becoming instantly bored, before turning back to the doll she held.

"Alright maybe he is, but I love him. He's precious really. I love him.'' Clara admitted.

"Would you like to know the story of how the Nutcracker came to be?''

"Oh yes, Godfather Drosselmeyer! Please.'' Clara said as she sat by the fire.

"Alright it all began in with mice.''

"Mice?'' she echoed confused.

"Mice. You see the mice lived in the castle of a king and Queen and their daughter princess Perlipat. The mice were a nuisance. So much so that they even caused chaos at the King's royal birthday party by eating his favorite Blue cheesecake. The king sent for the royal inventor Drosselmeyer and his nephew, Hans.''

"Drosselmeyer? Hmm you must be related to him.''

"It's a common name.'' he said quickly." Drosselmeyer made traps and succeeded in trapping all the mice except one-Madame Mouserink, Queen of the mice. She was so angry at seeing her family captured, she was thrown into a bitter rage. That night while the princess slept she put a curse on the child, making her hideously ugly.'' Clara cringed.

"The king and Queen were distraught and insisted Drosselmeyer got on a voyage to find a crackatooth nut – the cure for their daughter. He sailed around the world for thirteen years, dealing with all sorts of dangers with the king's advisor until….''

Drosselmeyer entered the tiny harbor town of Minden, and was greeted by his cousin. The stop was routine, going around every town and port asking if anyone had any information on the elusive crackatooth nut. His cousin, Klaus lived as a tailor in the town and had offered to board them for the night.

"How are you? Where have you been?''

"On a hopeless voyage for thirteen years searching the corners of the globe, in search of a miserable crackatooth nut to help the princess.'' He said tiredly. All he wanted was to find the stupid nut and go home.

"Well you're in luck. I just happen to have one.'' His cousin said holding the nut in his hand. Drosselmeyer snatched the nut from his cousin's hand.

"Tell me cousin. Just when did you get this nut?''

"You're not going to believe this, but I obtained this nut…Thirteen years ago.'' He said laughing. Drosselmeyer immediately attempted to strangle him.

"You had this for thirteen years and you didn't tell me!'' he screamed.

"What does it matter we got the nut!'' his friend said trying to calm the man down.

"Now all we have to do is find someone who's never shaved or worn boots.'' The advisor said before they rushed back to the king and queen.

Afterwards many men came to try to crack the crackatooth nut. The prize was princess Perlipat as a bride. Many men tried and many failed. Soon there was no one left. Hans out of desperation to calm the wailing princess tied. He succeeded. He handed the nut to the princess who ate it. She quickly transformed back into her beautiful self, much to the horror of the mouse queen.

"No! You will not get away with this! A curse on your head! You shall be a nutcracker! Forever! I will have my revenge one day. One day you will be destroyed.'' The mouse queen screeched pointing her scepter at the young man. Lights flashed as the spell took hold turning the man into a wooden nutcracker.

"Well you heard what the mouse queen said.''

"I heard what she said. She's going to destroy the nutcracker. Who cares. All I care about having my beautiful daughter back.''

"Your right. As soon as she marries my nephew he'll b under your protection.''

"Father, your joking. I won't marry such a homely doll. I forbid it.'' Princess Perlipat said angrily before laughing.

"Your leave and take that nutcracker with you.''

Drosselmeyer took the nutcracker out the grand throne room just as the kings advisor ran in.

"Drosselmeyer to me there's a way to undo Madame Mouserink's curse.''

"I'm listening.'' Drosselmeyer drawled interested.

"The spell will be broken when the nutcracker wins the heart of a lady in spite of his ugliness.''

"Oh, is that all.'' Drosselmeyer said sullenly as he walked away.

"That's a terrible story, Uncle Drosselmeyer.'' Clara said hugging the nutcracker close to her. He smiled at her childlike nature. She was still a child at heart and he was thankful for that.

"He's a prince at least.'' He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Prince of the dolls.'' Clara said still upset. She looked at the doll with her sad eyes.

"Still there's hope.''

"I know, he needs to win the heart of a fair young maiden.''

"Precisely.'' Drosselmeyer said smiling.

"Why are all stories the same?'' she asked out loud as she stared at the fire. She watched the flames dance, as she thought about the season

The party was over. Everyone was at home snug and warm in their beds. Clara was asleep huddled under the Christmas tree in a mountain of blankets. Drosselmeyer watched the young woman sleep, no doubt dreaming of something wonderful. He smirked upon seeing the nutcracker in her arms; his red hat peeking out from the numerous quilts. Despite being 16, she found that this was a tradition she couldn't break. It felt comforting. She knew she also wasn't going to be able to do this forever. She was getting older and would soon be eligible to become married. Still she hoped to hold that off for a little longer. Drosselmeyer knew that about his godchild. He was pleased at her independent nature. She was just the person to pull off the impossible.

Her mother walked in to find Uncle Drosselmeyer asleep in the arm chair, the fire low.

"Let her sleep. It's bad luck to wake someone from a good dream.'' He said, startling the woman.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep.''

"I was merely resting my eyes.''

"Alright, just for tonight.'' her mother said looking at her daughter, who was fast asleep.

"My dear lets leave her be and get some cocoa. I believe a late-night snack is in order.'' He said ushering the woman out of the room to let his god daughter sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Christmas Day

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with my job,so it's been hectic. Anyways,here is the second chapter .**

She was woken up by the sound of the clock chiming that it was midnight. She rubbed her eyes, slowly rising. As her eyes adjusted to the dark,she instantly realized her doll was missing. She frantically looked under the quilt and pillows. Her eyes scanned the room, instantly locked on the doll nestled alongside the candy dish on the china sighed relaxing as she walked over to the china cabinet,smiling sadly at the bandage wrapped around his head, holding his broken teeth in place. She honestly disliked her brother being so rough.

"Hello, Nutcracker. I hope you're enjoying your new home. Oh, how silly of me, allow me to introduce you to your court, your majesty.'' She said as she walked around the room.

"Not many subjects, most are hanging on the tree. I'm sure they will all serve you faithfully.'' She said walking to the tree. She ushered him around the tree, showing him the dolls and toy soldiers nestled into the branches. She proceeded introducing him to all of her dolls:Trudy and Marie and her brothers oldest soldier, General Pantaloon. She smiled back at the doll.

"What an enchanting melody. What's that you say?Shall we dance?Of course your majesty.'' she said as she held the doll, dancing as she sang.

 _ **If you could hear me now**_

 _ **If I could only get through**_

 _ **I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams**_

 _ **Share all my secrets with you**_

 _ **If you could see me now**_

 _ **Waiting for someone to hold**_

 _ **Someone so brave who's never afraid**_

 _ **Someone who's strong like the knights of old**_

 _ **I save this dance for you**_

 _ **I hope it lasts forever**_

 _ **So let one star shine through**_

 _ **And make my wish come true**_

 _ **If you could hear this song**_

 _ **This dance would last forever**_

 _ **I'd carry us along**_

 _ **To a place where we belong**_

She twirled around, this odd sense of joy washing over her. Her eyes closed for a second, before feeling her hand being eyes snapped open, finding a dark haired man in a dark blue royal soldiers uniform. Chocolate brown eyes smiled at her blue ones, twirling her around,before pulling her gently towards him. They danced gracefully,before he stopped. She smiled sheepishly causing him to smirk amused, before bowing and leaning forward to kiss her hand. She stared,before the sound utterly shocked of the clock snapped her out of the her thoughts. He smiled at her all while fading into a golden dust. Clara stood fixated on his eyes, as they slowly faded. She blinked,before noticing the reflection in the window.

"Uncle-Uncle Drosselmeyer?!What are you doing on the clock?'' she stared at the old man sitting cross-legged on the giant grandfather clock. Her face flushed at the idea of her godfather watching her dance.

"You think you're surprised to see me up there, then you should see the view from up here.'' he said as the sound of trumpets echoed throughout the room. Soon she was surrounded by an army of mice.

"Clara,let me go please.'' a muffled voice asked. She looked down to find her nutcracker had come to life.

"Nutcracker?!''

"Clara,I'll explain later. Right now, stay back.I have to help my men.'' he said hopping out of her arms.

"Be careful.''

"I will.'' he said as he stood near the toy soldiers. He fell into the role of commander,barking orders causing the start of a massive battle.

"Attack!'' the mouseking shrieked as his army attacked. Chaos began in the living room, with Clara backed against the wall. The battle was a fierce one,with all the dolls each pulling their weight. Soon, danger struck with the mouseking having the had managed to block the Nutcracker's line of vision with Fritz's toy trumpet that was on the china cabinet. He quickly ascended onto one of the wooden horses, sword in one hand and fully lit candle in the other. His eyes were teeming with malice as he charged toward the defenseless nutcracker. Clara quickly took off her slipper, ran, and hurled it at the mouseking,sending him off his horse in a heap. The mouse king's embarrassment was quickly changed to horror as his beloved tail was now on fire thanks to the candle.

'My tail is on fire!My beautiful tail!You'll pay for this!'' he yelled in full retreat. Clara so stunned, that she wasn't paying attention. Her heel collided with one of the toy cannon balls as she walked backwards. She fell and hit her head against the grandfather clock, everything going blank. All she was concerned about was her nutcracker. Her mind raced with worry at the thought of her nutcracker, before she awoke to the smell of Peppermint. She stood up marveling at the snow as it danced around her. Everywhere she looked there was snow.

"Hello, Clara.''

She turned to find the same handsome young man with jet black hair, wearing a red royal uniform with gold buttons and a sword at his waist. He smiled sheepishly as she continued to stare. She blinked recognizing him from earlier.

"How do you know my name?'' she asked as she pushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Your brother certainly isn't one that's known as gentle. And neither were those mice.'' He said rubbing his jaw, wincing a bit. She instantly felt her knees buckle. He ran over and caught her, safely. He lowered her gently to the ground, before stepping back to give her some space.

"You're my-'' she started to say, but stopped. He smiled proudly.

"Yes. I'm your nutcracker. Sorry, I thought being subtle was an easier approach. I guess not.'' He said embarrassed. She laughed a bit finding his nervousness amusing.

"Thank you, my lady, for being so kind and resourceful.'' He said bowing. He kissed her hand causing her to blush.

"I just didn't want them to capture you.''

"They didn't. You got the Mouseking. He won't be back for a bit.''

"What about Madame Mouserink?''

"She's been dead. She finally got caught underneath a mouse trap.'' He said as she watched the snowfall.

"I'm glad you're alright, although I'm sure your foot is freezing." He said holding up her slipper. She instantly shivered, before he stooped down, placing her shoe back on her foot. He looked up at her, turning red a bit as his hands ghosted over her skin as he set her foot down.

"I have to go now. Seems you need to rest.''

"Rest?'' she said confused.

"Mhmm. Don't worry. I'll be keeping watch.''

"What do you mean?'' she asked, her head spinning. She reached out, falling back. He steadied her and gently lowered her to the ground. She watched his face relax as he stared at her.

"I suddenly got tired. I'm sorry if I worried you, nu-''

"Call me Hans. That's what my friends call me.''

"I'm sorry Hans.'' She said as she felt him cradle her in his arms. She didn't realize she was being carried until she heard the crunching of snow. She tried desperately to stay awake, causing him to chuckle.

"Just rest.''

"But-''

" I'll keep watch over you,Clara.'' He said gently as she drifted into a deep sleep.

" Clara,wake up. Clara?Wake up.'' Clara woke up staring at the ceiling. She was back in her room.

"Mother.'' She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Where's my-''

"Your nutcracker is at your uncle's. I'd worry less about your nutcracker and that head of yours. You worried your father and I. ''

"There were mice everywhere!I got injured stopping a mouse.''

"Mice? Nonsense. You probably were dreaming.''

"I wasn't dreaming.'' She insisted defensively, before groaning. Her mother slowly pushed her back into the bed.

"Really, Clara. You seem to need more rest. You certainly took quite a fall.'' she said tucking her daughter back into her bed,before closing the door.

"Was it really a dream?'' she asked as the room began to spin. She winced, her head hurting terribly as she fell into a deep sleep. It was now 3 pm when she woke up to the sound of the chiming clock. She sat up,stretching as she heard the sound of wood clicking against each smiled seeing her nutcracker peeking out from behind the door.

"How are you feeling,Clara?'' the old man asked,emerging.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer!''

"I brought a guest. He seemed lonely.'' He said handing the doll to the girl.

"He's fixed.'' She said hugging to doll, before her eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing on the clock? Why didn't you help me or the nutcracker?''

"I'm not the one who can help him, Clara.'' He said, holding up his hands in defense. Clara opened her mouth to ask why, but her mother walked in.

"I brought you some lunch. So, this is why you were downstairs.'' She said setting down the tray of food, before attempting to take the nutcracker from Clara.

"But,mama-''

"Ingrid,let her have the nutcracker. She'll sleep after eating.I promise you that.'' he said quickly ushering the woman winked at the young lady,before her mother slid under the covers, satisfying her mother.

"Get some rest after eating. Uncle Drosselmeyer it's time for tea. Fritz also brought you some chocolates. Don't eat too left them in your dresser.'' She said as she walked out.

"Like I said I'm not the one that can help him.'' He whispered to her before heading out the room. She sighed,listening to her mother as he closed the door.

"What stories are you telling her?''

"Only true ones my true ones.'' he said simply,causing Clara to frown slightly, before eating her lunch. She ate her soup,before deciding to have a piece of chocolate. She had placed all the candy received at the party in her dresser drawer to be eaten at a later time. Fritz as usual had taken it upon himself to inspect the chocolate,causing her to smile. she chewed on a small piece of peppermint,before deciding to sleep once again.

"Sleep well Hans.'' she thought planting a kiss on his forehead. The nutcracker's eyes flashed happily for a second,before his owner cradled him under her arms.


	3. Chapter 3:Dreams and nightmares

_If you could hear me now_

 _If I could only get through_

 _I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams_

 _Share all my secrets with you_

 _If you could see me now_

 _Waiting for someone to hold_

 _Someone so brave who's never afraid_

 _Someone who's strong like the knights of old"_ a soft voice sang. Clara slowly stirred from her sleep.

"Hans?'' she asked sleepily. He stopped and looked down to find the young lady, rubbing her eyes.

"Your awake. I'm sorry if I woke you.''

"Not at all your voice is very lovely. I hope I wasn't too heavy.'' She said embarrassed.

"Not at all.'' He said as he she snapped up, realizing she had her head resting on his lap.

"Where are we?'' she asked trying to stop her face from turning red.

"Near Schulen Lake.'' he said, as they stared at the lake near Clara's town.

"Why are we here?''

"I like to come here when I need to relax.'' he explained as she stared out, watching from the gazebo.

"So, tell me about yourself?I'd like to know you better.''

"What do you want to know?'' she asked sitting next to him.

"What's your favorite food?''

"Hmm. Well Stollen and anything with sausages or apples. You?'' She said after much thought.

"Strudel, rice pudding and roast chicken.'' He said causing her to smile.

"So Uncle Drosselmeyer is your actual uncle?''

"Yes. Uncle Drosselmeyer took my mother and myself in after my father passed. I'm hoping to not only be a clock maker, but I want to be a carpenter. I like working with my hands.'' He said causing her to smile.

"So how old are you?''

"Eighteen.'' He answered as he leaned against a pillar.

"Sixteen.'' She answered, causing him to look surprised.

"I'm surprised you haven't had men vying for your hand.''

"I don't find any of them interesting. Besides I want to do more with my life.''

"What do you want to do with your life?''

"To dance in the ballet. I've been dancing since I was six and I'm close to becoming a ballerina come this spring.'' She said slightly embarrassed. He smiled.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see, if that's alright.'' She nodded, standing up.

She got into fourth position, before pirouetting and doing a couple of chaine turns and three pique turns before stopping as she realized she had danced into his arms.

"How was that?''

"Very wonderful.'' He said before she pirouetted around him. Her nightgown, was now a beautiful mint green corset, a matching lace and tulle platter tutu and light mint green pointe shoes.

"Wha-'' she said noticing her new outfit.

"You look beautiful.'' He murmured, causing her to smile proudly as she continued to dance.

"I didn't do this. This is your dream after all.'' He said as Clara stared at her new outfit in disbelief.

"Can I ask you something?''

"Of course?''

"How do I help you break the spell?'' she asked seriously, as she came to an abrupt stop.

He smiled at her, before bowing.

"By believing I can protect you.'' He said as he began to waltz with her.

"The way to break the spell will be by defeating the mouse king. That's something only I can do.'' He said twirling her around.

"I understand, but there must be something I can do.'' She said, looking a bit defeated.

"Clara. You can help me by simply believing in my skills.'' He said seriously.

"I see. Well I will do everything I can to protect you.'' She said firmly, causing him to smile painfully.

"How is it that your-''

"-Human? Only in your dreams am I human.'' He explained, causing her to look confused.

"Then in the living-room on Christmas eve-but, that wasn't a dream, was it?'' she said unsure.

"One good thing if there is any good thing about this curse is that I'm allowed to become human outside of the dreams of the person who –'' he said falling silent little by little.

"A person who what, Hans?''

"Clara-'' he stopped, before rubbing his neck before sighing.

"I want to be of help to you.''

"I don't want you involved. Not in the way I'm assuming you wish to be of help.''

Clara cupped his face in her hands, her blue eyes burning with seriousness.

"I will protect you. I know I'm not a soldier, but I will do all I can to protect you. I want to break this spell. I know you can't do this alone, so please let me help.'' She said firmly, hugging him tightly.

"Clara- I don't want to put you in danger.''

"It's a little too late for that. Uncle Drosselmeyer got me involved the moment I noticed you in the Christmas tree. Now let me help you.'' She asked clutching his jacket desperately.

"Please, Hans.'' She said softly, pressing her head to his chest.

"Clara, I-'' he bit his lip, before sighing. He tilted her face up to his.

"This enemy isn't normal. He won't rest until I am gone. He will do everything possible to harm those I love." He said causing her to stare at him, her face flushing angrily.

"I've made my decision. I'm protecting you. No matter what, Hans! Don't try to stop me!'' she shouted, his face looking at hers sadly.

"Clara-''

"Let me help you!'' she shouted, angry tears bubbling over.

"He gets that mean-streak from his mother. Uncle Drosselmeyer lost his eye, because of that witch. He will do the same or worse to those around me, so please think this over carefully.'' He said his voice low and icy.

"I don't care. It doesn't scare me.'' He groaned, into his hands.

"Why are you so stubborn?''

"Why do men assume that they have to carry everything?!'' she yelled.

"I don't want you hurt!'' He yelled at her, causing her to shrink back.

"If I lose the only friend I have, I-'' he angrily sighed, turning from her.

"Your uncle believes I can help you. I'm asking you to believe in me. You asked that I believe in you, but you won't believe in me?'' she asked softly, worry in her voice. Hans blew out a pained sigh.

"Clara, your right. I'm sorry. I just- I don't want you hurt. I care about you to much-way too much.'' He said hugging her tightly.

"I have nothing to fear. I have my knight.'' She said causing him to stare at her surprised.

"Your persistent.'' He said, unable to be angry any longer.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer can vouch for it. I was a stubborn child. I still am.'' She said smirking. Hans kissed her hand before smiling.

"I'm sorry for making you upset.''

"I'm sorry for worrying you.'' Clara answered kissing his cheek. Hans smirked, causing Clara to blush.

Hans tilted her face up, leaning forward towards her face. Clara's eyes closed, anticipating what was becoming possible. He kissed her forehead, before furrowing his brow. The air suddenly became tense. He immediately became on guard.

"Hans what's wrong?''

"Get behind me, Clara.'' He said pushing her behind him as the air suddenly felt painfully cold. Snow and gusting wind, clouded their vision as Clara clung to Hans.

"Come out! Come out you coward!'' Hans shouted.

"Well, sorry to interrupt such a romantic moment, but I find it totally useless-to be wasted on you, I mean.'' A voice called. Red glowing eyes appeared before them, amid the blinding snow and wind.

"I won't stay long. Just giving you a heads up: You will be dead by new Years, Nutcracker.''

"Not if I have anything to say about it.'' Clara snapped, causing the voice to laugh hysterically. Clara was scared, but she was also wanted to proclaim her promise to her beloved friend.

"Oh I do love a lady with spunk. I'm afraid princess, your dear nutcracker will be turned into saw dust once I get my hands on him. And that's only a matter of time.''

"You can't protect him. He will be under my foot soon enough. He will die!'' the voice answered in a sickeningly sweet tone. Clara's blood ran cold,before the voice continued laughing.

"No!Stop it!Stop it!'' she screamed desperately. She screamed at the top of her lungs,causing herself to wake up. She sat up,her body covered in sweat and shaking hadn't realized she was crying until she noticed her vision was cloudy.

"Hans, I will protect you.I promise.'' she repeated feebly,unsure of herself only causing harsh tears to flow freely before burying her face in her pillow for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4:Tea and Doubts

**Hi,Everybody!I'm updating this fairly chapter is going to be interesting since we get a new Original you guys like it and leave reviews.I deviated a little bit on my previous chapters as well as this one, as I often wondered how Drosselmeyer got his eyepatch and I wanted to deviate from the variations of the nutcracker I had seen over the years as it related to Clara and "Nutcracker's" relationship-seems like it needed more you guys enjoy!**

"Do you have feelings for her?'' Drosselmeyer asked nonchalantly. Hans nearly choked on his tea. He looked at his uncle surprised. He sat silent, for a few minutes. His mother smiled as she sat watching the two men look at each other. It for this small second, that he disliked his remaining relatives prying into his social life or rather what was left of it. Still, he enjoyed the chats with his mother and his uncle. His uncle had the ability to soften the curse placed on him. Dreams allowed him to not only become human, but his Uncle allowed him to become human at midnight for two hours without having to be asleep, so long as Drosselmeyer was awake which was quite often. Now He, his uncle and mother were sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea and eating cakes to stay awake. Clara no doubt,was wished to invade her dreams,but he was too beside himself with knew he wasn't going to let her see him when he wasn't his usual cheerful self.

"I-'' he started to say, before stopping.

"It's a simple question, Hans.'' His mother said as she placed a piece of chocolate cake onto Hans plate. He knew she was being forceful, since she had been able to watch the dream thanks to Drosselmeyer magic. She had seen everything and he was mortified. His mother was sweet about it, but he could tell she was having a hard time, containing her questions.

He turned red unable to answer, causing the older man to smirk. The blonde-haired woman smiled lovingly at her son's embarrassment.

"Yes.'' He admitted softly after a few minutes.

"Then let the lady help you. Clara isn't one of those shrinking wallflowers.''

"I-I can't. I don't want her hurt like you were. This is my battle.'' He said seriously.

"You're as stubborn as your father you know that.'' his uncle said, slightly frustrated.

"Adele, help me explain this to your son?'' the old man said as he poured himself a cup of tea. The blonde woman stood up, crouching down to her son. Her blue eyes smiled lovingly as she stroked his hair.

"Hans, if you love her, let her help you. Do you think I sat on the sidelines, simply because your father didn't want me hurt? No. Being in love means you support each other. I'm sure Clara knows the risk, and despite that she wants to protect you.''

"Mom, I-''

"Hans, I see the amount of love you have for her. It's written all over your face.'' She said before smiling. Hans turned an even brighter shade of red. He stood up and paced the floor, unable to stop thinking about her. He broke into a smile, remembering her voice singing to him that night in the living-room. He fell in love with her at that moment. She had looked at him with so much joy and love, he had been allowed to become human for that moment, and was able to dance with her.

"The question is does she love me?'' he asked, unaware he had said it out loud.

"I believe she does, but that is something you need to unearth yourself.'' The older man said reassuringly. The man groaned, embarrassed at the fact he had asked himself the question.

"So, tell me what is she like? I've seen her in church and around town, but don't know much about her.'' Adele asked, trying to soothe the man's nerves.

"An amazing dancer. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, chestnut brown hair and she's stubborn and playful and just beautiful.'' He said gushing slightly about the girl.

Adele smiled, chuckling a bit.

"You sound like your father when I overheard him tell Franz about me.'' She said, causing Drosselmeyer to look up. Franz Drosselmeyer, smiled sadly as he remembered his younger brother, raving about Adele and how his eyes sparkled.

"Yep he's head over heels in love with your god-daughter, Franz.'' Adele said amused.

"Mom, stop.''

"You should ask her on a date.''

"Mom!'' he stood up and walked over to the table, before becoming engrossed in the sweets.

"I don't even know if she's in love with me. She might be just helping me because I'm her friend.'' He said sighing.

"That may be, but I don't think that's fully the case.'' Drosselmeyer said standing up.

"You see her tonight. Ask her then.''

"I might.'' He said tying his sword to his hip, before walking out.

"Hans. Good luck.'' He smiled slightly, before walking through the door back into his wooden body.


	5. Chapter 5:Fireplaces and snow

Clara, listened to the crunching of the snow underneath their feet as they was now the 28th of December. The question Hans wanted to ask was in the back of his mind,but he was too preoccupied,making sure his female companion wouldn't freeze. They had been chatting and walking amid the falling snow when Clara's attempted to retrieve Hans scarf that had been blown had been so preoccupied trying to obtain his scarf,she ran onto the lake,instantly sinking under the frigid water.

Hans came to her aid, using his jacket sleeve as a rope as he slid down onto his stomach. He inched closer to the young lady,trying to keep as calm as possible. Clara clung to the ice, struggling to keep her body floating.

"Hans I'm scared!''

"Don't be.I won't let anything happen to you. Grab onto this.'' he said as calmly as possible as he flung the coat over to her. she grabbed onto it frantically.

After a few agonizing minutes, they managed to get her onto snow covered ground.

"Clara, you ok?!''

"I'm from that I'm fine.'' she said shivering holding up his navy blue scarf. Hans scooped her up,pressing her to his chest. He blew out a relieved sigh, tightening his grip on her. He relaxed,before scooping her up bridal style.

"Hans-''

"We need to get you somewhere warmer.I know a place.''

"Hang on.'' he said as he walked towards the cabin at the other side of the lake. It wasn't hard to miss, since the snow was lightly bypassed the sprawling mansion, heading towards the small cottage at the nearest end.

"It was my father's private study before he married my became a spare guest house for Uncle Drosselmeyer.'' he explained before, rummaging through the snow for a smiled at the good fortune. He unlocked the door, heading to the living room/bedroom area.

"I'll get a fire started.'' he said setting her down in the vacant chair. Hans got a fire,going all the while trying to calm his shaking hands. He managed to get a fire going, before turning to Clara. She was going in and out of consciousness,due to the cold. He swallowed, noticing he needed to remove her clothes. He averted his eyes as much as he could,before placing his shirt onto her body. He thanked god that this place was usually deserted around Christmas. And his dreams allowed for some adjustment in his favor. Still he had trouble now as he was reminded that Clara was a young lady. Her usual chestnut brown hair cascaded out of her usual braid. She looked almost ethereal, as his eyes had difficulty focusing on her face as they wandered down to the expanse of her had a very nice voluptuous figure,similar to that of a renaissance woman. He shook his head,emptying it of unholy thoughts.

He carried her to the bed, before tucking her in. He smiled,knowing she was sleeping peacefully,before he set about surveying the area. It was still the same as it had been in his childhood. He filled the empty tea pot with icy water, finding a can of cocoa along with some dusty went about cleaning the mugs. He sat near the fire enjoying it's warmth, all the while watching over Clara. She slept, curled into a ball,causing him to chuckle. She stirred slowly,as Hans came back in, a load of firewood into the house.

"H-Hans,where are we-'' she asked,the smell of chocolate hitting her nose.

"The cabin on the other side of the lake. I'm sorry.'' he said quickly. Clara sat up,causing the man to turn away turning stared at her chest,her face turning red. She was wearing his shirt,which was transparent due to sweat. She covered herself with the quilt,her head still dizzy. She turned,scanning the focused on her damn clothes,drying near the fire.

"You mean-''

"I'm sorry,but you needed to get out of those wet clothes otherwise you would've gotten sicker.I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy.'' He turned upon noticing her chest was bare and he could faintly see it through the fabric. He poured her a cup of cocoa,before handing it to her,locking eyes on her for a few minute. She took the mug of cocoa handed to her,relishing the taste. Hans sat near the fire,sipping on the cocoa. She stared at the window, the wind howling the snow making it near impossible to see outside.

"You should sleep with me.'' Clara said softly,causing Hans to nearly cough on the hot cocoa he was drinking.

"What?'' he said turning red.

"Sleep next to me,I mean.'' she said rephrasing quickly.

"Clara-I-I'm fine.''

"Stop being stubborn. You'll freeze if you sleep just near the fire. We only have one quilt.'' she said pulling him led him back, stumbling back,before pulling him with toppled onto the bed,both surprised. Hans was on top of Clara, his face slightly red,Clara staring at him surprised. Clara focused on the intensity of his eyes held a certain amount of affection and a great sense of calm.

Hans stared at her before gently kissing her on the mouth. He stared at her dreamily,before he realized what he had done. She stared back,her hair sprawled all around the pillow. He turned away, wishing he could sink into the mattress.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'' Hans said apologizing,before sitting up.

"Hans,do you-it's alright.'' Clara she said as he pressed his body near the edge of the bed.

"G-good night Clara.''

"Night Hans.'' Clara said settling in. She sat up,after a few minutes,causing him to be concerned.

"Ok I can't after that. Why did you just kiss me?'' Hans buried himself deeper under the quilt,wishing he could disappear.

"Hans I know you're not asleep.''

"I said I was sorry.''

"Why did you kiss me?There must've been a reason.''

"It should be obvious.'' he muttered, embarrassed.

"Tell me anyway.''

"I-I like you.A lot.'' he admitted quietly.

"Why?'' she said after a few minutes. Hans slowly sat up, staring at her surprised.

"Because your wonderful,smart,and I admire your independence.'' he said running his hands through his hair.

"Are you really that surprised?''

"I am. I'm not that amazing.''

"You are beautiful.'' he admitted,causing her to smile shyly. He kissed her hand before getting up to add a fresh log to the fire.

"Hans?''

"Yes?''

"Thank you for the compliment.'' she said as he turned to her. She had to admit Hans was a handsome young man,and she appreciated his compliment,but had trouble believing he meant it. She stared the light of the fire,giving that young man a soft glow.

"Please come back to bed.'' she said quietly, leading him by the hand. Hans stopped. She wanted them to share a bed together. He needed to make sure that she knew why he was cautious.

"Hans?'' Clara stared at the young man. He stared at her seriously, his eyes a slight lusty sheen to them. Clara focused in on them, falling deeper into noticed. He pinned her to the bed. Clara stared back unafraid, although slightly surprised.

"You forget I'm a man,Clara. I won't do anything against your will,but certain protocols need to be followed. I'm a gentleman,compared to other men. They would take advantage of your words. Clara, you sleep in the bed.'' he said seriously.

"Protocol and I don't get along.I trust you,Hans.'' Clara said, rolling over and pinning him down. Hans stared surprised, before Clara leaned forward.

"Hans-I trust you.I wouldn't have asked that of you if I didn't trust you.'' Clara repeated before kissing him gently on the mouth. Hans latched gently onto the young woman, kissing her back passionately. The parted,panting. Clara kissed him again,before Hans sat up.

"Let's get some rest,Clara.'' he said pulling to her his chest. Clara smiled snuggling into his embrace. He settled into a deep sleep,all the while happy.

* * *

"Did you tell her?''

"He must've. Just look at him.'' his mother said as she sipped on her tea. Hans had been deliriously happy. Even his nutcracker form, his wooden blue eyes sparkled with this unknown amount of joy.

Clara had spent the day humming to herself, making everyone take notice as she danced around her room, humming _Waltz of the flower_. Hans chewed on almond cookies, a delirious smile on his face.

"I kissed her.'' he murmured causing his uncle to stare.

"You what?'' Franz Drosselmeyer stared shocked. Han sighed, remembering how she had kissed him had returned his affection.

"I kissed her. She fell into the river.I got her into the study- I chatted and I tripped onto her-I couldn't help it.I kissed-She kissed-'' Hans babbled on like a love drunk young man, as Adele listened recognizing the signs her son was giving off. She chuckled at the whole thing.

"So you kissed my goddaughter?'' Drosselmeyer said slightly irritated and in shock.

"Franz,don't get was bound to happen.''

"But he kissed her!'' he said unable to process that.

"Nothing wrong with it. Let him enjoy it.''

"You kissed her -how?''

"On the bed.''

"What?!'' the old man nearly shouted. The young man winced,his mother just as surprised as the old man.

"I tried to remind her not to be so- she wanted both of us to share the bed.I tried to convince her otherwise. It didn't work. She kissed me back.'' he muttered,rubbing the back of his neck.

"Franz,don't get mad. You suggested he tell her in the first place.'' Adele said adding sugar to her tea.

"I would my dear.I'd gladly like to,but he seems to have forgotten- that she is now in even graver danger.'' Franz snapped,causing Hans' smile to fade. He sighed,before looking at the older man seriously.

"She and I will be alright. Then we'll know each other better.'' he said firmly,before pouring more tea. He sipped,smiling at the thought of the young woman. He hadn't felt this happy in a while.


	6. Chapter 6:A new suitor

Clara sat drinking tea. It was the 29th,two days until New Years. She wasn't looking forward today. She was sitting in front of a young blonde haired man. He had come without an escort. Clara instantly knew that man was trying to court her. She instantly was on guard. Her parents insisted on finding a suitor to court her. She was irritated,but focused on her afternoon excursion with her godfather, which brightened her mood.

"My name is James Kurtz. My uncle is Herr Stromwurst.'' the man said smiling arrogantly. He dressed in the latest fashion,his blonde hair and blue eyes gave off an odd sort of glow. She instantly disliked him for some unknown reason from the moment he sat down. Her father watched not far by,his brow furrowing at his daughter's expression. She offered him tea,all the while watching the reality Clara wanted to pour steaming hot tea on him,but her thoughts were cut off at his annoying voice.

"I hear you are a beautiful you perform for me?'' Her ears perked up at his sounded like a insistent demand. He continued to insist. She knew this man didn't like hearing no. Luckily he had no choice, but to accept given her father was in the room.

"I'm not really up for a later date,maybe.''

"Do you intend to dance for a living?'' he asked crunching on a cookie.

"If I can I will.'' she stated proudly,causing the man to frown slightly.

"But will you not be fulfilled?Don't you wish to be married?You'd look lovely around the arm of a handsome man?''

She glared at his line of questioning and his last comment.

"I wish to pursue Ballet.I do not wish to be around the arms of a man until I wish it. I'm not an ornament for another human being.''

"You'll change your mind when you meet the right man.I hope I will be that man. I look forward to getting to know you better.''

"I don't. Now leave.I'm not interested.'' she snapped causing her Father to look surprised. She pulled back her hand, when he attempted to kiss it.

"Clara-'' James said sweetly. Clara instantly glared.

"I said leave. I have a suitor. I am happy with him and have no intention of leaving him for some arrogant,chauvinistic turkey!And don't call me Clara. You do not have that privilege. It's Miss Strauss. '' she snapped at him.

"I can wait.'' he said before smiling at the woman. She immediately stepped on the man's foot, happy for her new Victorian boots. The man let out a pained scream,before glaring at her.

"I said leave .'' she said glaring at him. He continued to smile. He kissed her hand,before staring at her. His eyes looked terrifying as his smile began to take on a sinister look.

He smiled,before walking away. Clara stared,her face paling. Something about this man made her skin crawl. Franz Drosselmeyer passed the man in the hallway,before stopping. The air felt uneasy.

"Oh Herr Drosselmeyer. Your god daughter is charming.I look forward to becoming better acquainted with her.'' he said simply before continuing on his way. Franz Drosselmeyer stared at the man,before smiling.

"I see,well that will be up to my decides her suitors.'' he said all while young man frowned slightly,before plastering on a grin.

"I'm sure she'll wish to see me again.'' Franz glared as he hurried to the sitting room, walking in just to see Clara crumple to the floor.

Clara felt her legs give out,sinking to the rushed over,checking on his goddaughter. Clara fell back into her godfathers arms, her face pale.

"Make sure that young man never comes back again.'' Drosselmeyer directed at Clara's father as the young woman began to succumb to sleep.

She woke up to Hans tinkering with a clock. Her head felt dizzy. Her eyes focused spotting him pouring tea into a tea cup. He sipped it,before going back to working on the clock. The room was small and quaint. She realized she was in the guest house once again.

"My head.''

"Are you alright?You don't look so good.'' Clara stared at the man, unaware she was shaking slightly.

"He frightens me.'' Clara said involuntary hugging herself. Hans frowned,setting down his tools,before walking over to her.

"Clara,what happened?'' Clara relayed the afternoons events, as Hans poured tea for the young woman.

"He asked to court me.I said no.'' she said covering her kissed her forehead,trying to reassure her.

"I see.''

"I'm proud you stood up to him. I wish I could've seen it.'' he said smirking. Clara smiled, sipping more tea.

"I told him I had a suitor.''

"Oh?I wonder who this suitor is?''

"He's tall with dark black hair, chocolate eyes and a wonderful smile. He also happens to be a gentleman and resourceful.''

"Sounds like quite a catch.I wonder if I know him'' he said holding her close.

"Maybe.'' she said kissing him.

"He worries me though.I hope he doesn't try anything.''

"I hope so too.'' Clara said before kissing him gently. Hans kissed her forehead,before looking at her seriously. He removed a chain under his shirt,before placing it around her neck.

"What is this?''

"It's a need something to let your parents know you have a suitor.'' he explained quickly,causing the young woman to blush. She stared at the ring on the chain. The heart shaped moonstone set in the middle,glistened from the light of the fire.

"It's beautiful.''

"It suits you. It was my mothers when she was being courted by my father.'' he said smiling.

"Wear it around your neck for now. When I'm human,I'll put it on your finger and court you properly.''

"I see.''

"Hans,what's your full name?I'll need to tell my parents about my suitor.''

"Hans Anton Drosselmeyer. Anton was my fathers name.''

"Hans Anton Drosselmeyer.'' she repeated a smile,slowly spreading on her face.

"Very handsome.''

"And you?''

"Clara Elise Strauss.'' she said proudly.

"Beautiful.'' he murmured. She blushed,causing him to kiss her cheek.

"Am I the only one who thinks this isn't real.'' Clara admitted.

"What do you mean?'' he asked confused.

"All of this-the kiss-our meeting like this.''

"If this isn't real, I hope I never wake up.'' Hans admitted,sitting in the chair.

"Looks like you need some more rest.'' he said noticing she was falling asleep. He scooped her up, before placing her on the couch.

"Get some rest,Clara.'' Hans said sweetly as He covered her up.

She sat up,wondering where she was. Her mother entered the room relieved to see her daughter awake.

"Are you alright,Clara?Your father was worried sick.''

"Just a nasty fainting spell.'' she lied, as she sat up.

"You have a suitor?'' her father asked surprised as he entered the room. She smiled embarrassed at his lack of tact.

"Yes.'' she said slightly hesitantly. Her mother grinned happily, as her father looked alittle confused.

"No need to be shy. What's the young man's name?''

"Hans Anton-''

"-Drosselmeyer,my nephew. She met him when she had stayed the week when she stayed behind when you both went to see the Prime Minister in the summer. Seems they both were quite charmed with each other.'' Drosselmeyer explained, causing the young woman to smile. Clara had been sick and had Drosselmeyer nursing her back to health while her parents were away.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?''

"I was waiting for a right time to tell you both.I also was waiting for you to meet him.''

"He's supposed to visit me this year. He's been in Berlin studying under an old friend of mine.'' he added quickly.

The adults looked at the young woman,before smiling.

"Well I hope to meet the young man who has my daughter blushing.'' her father said causing the young woman to turn as red as the dress she was wearing.

"Dear, stop embarrassing our daughter.''

"Are you feeling better,Clara?''

"Yes,although I think we'll have to go into town tomorrow if that's alright, Uncle Drosselmeyer.''

"Of course.I look forward to then rest up.I don't want any 's still a lot of preparations needed before the New Years Eve Ball. Maybe your family will get to meet my nephew early.'' he said before the young woman smiled.

"Now get some rest.''

"Yes Uncle Drosselmeyer.'' The old man smiled before exiting the room, his face turning to worry as he walked down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7: A trip into town and the part

Clara and Franz Drosselmeyer walked along the street, the snow crunching under their feet as they turned the corner leading to the specialty grocery. Franz Drosselmeyer smiled like a child, upon realizing his goddaughter was making Weihnachtsplätzchen, his favorite christmas dessert for the New Year's Eve Party.

It was an elegant affair,but one of the traditions kept by the Strauss family was showcasing traditional German and Danish christmas and New years food.

Clara's mother was Danish and insisted on showcasing one of her favorite dishes- Risalamande, the danish rice pudding with cherry sauce. It was well received by all the guest and became a bit of a tradition to the family and its close circle of friends.

Clara went about gathering the cinnamon,cloves and other spices for the christmas cookies that had Drosselmeyer acting like a small hummed happily,going so far as to dance with Miss Gaeburg, the shop clerk,who happily danced along.

"A thousand apologies, Miss Gaeburg.'' he said young clerk laughed it off happily.

"Don't apologize, .New Years eve makes everyone so you saved me from becoming bored. The shop gets a little slow around this time.'' the brunette said smiling as she smoothed out her pale pink dress. Sure enough the place was vacant,aside from the few female clients giggling at the older man's action.

Clara smiled as she payed for the spices and candied fruit as the older man adjusted his black coat. The town's folk adored the man and admired his enjoyment of was after all the town toymaker/clockmaker.

"Merry christmas.I hope you can put my young fiancee to shame when we arrive at the party tommorrow night.'' Miss Gaeburg,joked happily. The older man smiled.

"Of course.I'm sure he will have competition.'' he said his eyes glistening an odd sort of glow. Both young women started,slightly surprised before smiling unable to make heads or tails of the remark. Clara smiled back before heading to the door.

"Merry Christmas.'' they both said exiting the store.

Clara started at the older man's last remark,trying to figure out what to even ask. The older man,however brushed it off trying to break the silence that fell over them both.

"I'll slip you some Feuerzangenbowle to make up for this old man's embarrassment.'' he added about the German New Year's drink,causing the lady to smile. She adored her godfather's antics,especially if they were playful and she got some fun out of it.

"Oh really?'' she said eagerly. He nodded,before a warm smile appeared.

"I noticed the ring.'' he said as they stopped to buy some roasted walked in silence contemplating what to say or ask. They sat in the square, eating their treat.

"I see.'' she said popping another chestnut into her mouth.

"So I'm assuming you're in love with him?''

Clara felt her face instantly heat up,causing the man to smirk.

" much so.'' she admitted as she looked up at the sky.

"What did you mean by the comment in the shop?''

"Just some mild teasing.'' he said simply.

"Howis Hans?''

"He's fine,my thinks about you often.''

"Is there anything I can do for him?''

"Believe in him.''

"Is that really all I can do?''

"You'd be surprised at how powerful having faith in someone is.'' he said simply.

"He doesn't want me hurt is that it?''

"Partially.''

"I have faith in his fighting abilities.I trust him,so tell me what more I can do to protect him.''

"You'll need to figure that out for 's not something I can tell you.'' he said causing the woman to look frustratingly crestfallen. She groaned causing the man to look sad.

"You'll find it.I know you ever stopped you.''

"Thank you.''

"What worries you.I know that can't be the only thing.''

"James worries me.'' she said clutching the paper older man rested his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

"As does me.I've dealt with men like him before when I was your assured, he's not going to be at the party.''

"I hope not.'' Clara said unconvinced.

"Something in his appearance worries me.'' she said as she stood up.

"We'd better be getting back.'' the old man nodded,as they continued home. They arrived at Clara's house.

"I'll make the cookies right away,so why don't you stay for the first batch?''

"I'd be delighted.'' the older man said entering the house. The older man stayed for a bit,munching on cookies,before taking his leave to run some errands of his own. The day turned to evening, the exciting energy slowing. Clara,however was unable to sleep.

She wandered into the sitting room,staring at the blew out a worried breath as she sat in front of the eyes grew heavy as she thought about Hans.

"I hope I can find my way to help you.I wish I could do more.'' she said softly,as she fell asleep in the sitting room. She awoke to find Hans, holding her in his arms.

"Get some sleep,Clara.I'm not going anywhere.''

"I know.''

"I can't sleep, are you?''

" my uncle wasn't overly eccentric.''

"He was,but it was needed and justified.'' she said causing him to smile. He kissed her forehead,before snuggling under the quilt.

"Good.''

"I'm still trying to figure out how to help you.''

"You'll find a way.I wish I could help with finding that out,but I'm afraid it's the blind leading the blind.'' Clara sighed,slightly frustrated.

"Any ideas to help me sleep?''

"Just one.'' he said pulling her out the crashed into his arms,as he spun around, waltzing with her.

"So tiring me out with dancing?You forget I love to dance.I'd never tire out.'' she said slowly falling asleep as they waltzed. He noticed her movements become sluggish,her head resting on his shoulder. He stopped scooping her up,smiling at her as she gave a dreamy smile back at him.

"Your beautiful when you some sleep,Clara.'' he said gently as he set her down onto the plush bed. Clara pulled Hans down next to her,clinging to him. He chuckled slightly,before yawning.

"Night,princess.'' he said softly before falling asleep.

The next day was a buzz with the morning activities. The air smelled of sweet spices,and baked goods. Clara had put the last batch of cookies in the oven. Uncle Drosselmeyer snuck a vanilla flavored christmas cookie as they took a break. Most of the food was cooked the night before. Clara smiled happily as she ate a cookie, watching her mother stir the cherry sauce. She smiled as she saw saw the Stollen, reminded of Hans.

"Thinking of someone?'' her mother asked,causing the woman to flush. The old woman smiled warmly.

"You know you could've caught a cold from sleeping in the sitting room without a were humming in your sleep and smiling I might probably were having a wonderful dream.'' her mother said teasingly.

"Tell me what you like about him.''

"He's very passionate about what he wants to do with life. He appreciates my dreams. He isn't possessive or controlling. I want to be a ballerina for a while.I do want to marry. I'd love to be able to teach what I know to my future children,but I want to have a chance to have a life of my own before being a mother and he understands that. Also he has a very strong likening towards Stollen.'' she admitted as she stirred the whipped cream into the rice pudding. Drosselmeyer listened while sneaking another cookie,much to the young woman's amusement.

"He sounds like a nice young man.''

"He is.I hope you can meet him in the spring.''

"I wish your father and I could meet him at the party tonight.''

"I wished so too.'' she admitted,smiling sadly.

"Well hopefully he can visit you around your birthday in May.'' she said smiling as she poured the hot cherry sauce into a serving bowl.

"Go get some rest.I'll need your help later before the guest arrive.'' Clara nodded heading up to her room as the adults continued to talk.

* * *

Hans closed his eyes, giving the woman privacy. It was now the evening of the party. The house was abuzz with activity as the the guest were starting to arrive. Clara was getting ready for the annual new year's party.

Clara smoothed out her mint green dress,admiring herself as she brushed her chestnut brown hair. The dress was mint green,with a dark green bodice with gold trim. The sleeves were mint green drop sleeves. She debated with putting her hair in a usual bun, but oddly opted to wear her hair down. She clipped it back partially with a bright green holly shaped clip. She spun around,ecstatic at being able to have a good night. She smiled at the wooden nutcracker,kissing it's cheek.

"Wish you were here.'' she admitted staring at the wooden doll. Hans watched looking up at the young lady,smiling sadly. He slumped into his chair,desperately wanting to grant her wish. He smiled back slightly ,knowing he would have to be patient if he wished to become human. It was just hard given the love and worry he felt for her.

Clara slipped on her mint green dancing slippers,before smiling and walking out. She felt at ease and oddly hopeful for the stared at the ring on the chain. She smiled,the ring glistening in the light. She wanted to wear it on her finger,but resisted the urge,instead showing it off on the silver chain.

Hans leaned back,imagining the woman he cared about dancing in his arms. His nutcracker body was nestled in the tree,disguised as a christmas ornament. He enjoyed the festivities,mainly the dancing. His mother had made sure he had learned how to dance.

His younger self hated it,but he was glad his father insisted. He used to dance with his mother,following his father's passing-before the whole nutcracker problem. He remembered how his mother cried in his arms, as they would've stopped completely,but his mother insisted he continue to dance with her despite her tears. As the years passed,it got easier for the both of them.

He watched the others dancing,his eyes growing oddly heavy. The music encased him, as he quickly fell asleep just as the guest started to dance .He wandered about in was used to that,but the odd sweet scent made his travels. He realized he was sitting on a velvet seat,his Uncle and mother across from him. His head was spinning and his eyes still heavy.

"Let him rest a little longer.''

"Just rest my boy.'' he heard his uncle soothingly say. Hans weakly nodded,his eyes closing as he gave into the heaviness of sleep. He wondered what was going on as he felt his body become lighter and warmer compared to the coldness from that of his wooden form. He decided it was too much to think about at the moment as he dreamed about Clara. He was suddenly startled by the sound of horses and his mother's voice asking him to wake up.

He blinked slowly,looking at his mother who was smiling at him.

"Time to get have somewhere to be.'' she said simply,leading the young man out into the snow.


End file.
